Cracked reflection
by Luthiena
Summary: This is a story primarily about Kurt's past OOC but inspired by one line of Alan Cumming's. There may also be some KurtPietro but I haven't quite decided, please read and review. Rated T for safety in future chapters
1. Anyone for cake?

_A/N- This is my first Evolutions story, I have only really written Inuyasha before so please bear with me._

_Please, please review…_

_I do not own Evolutions or any of the characters but could I please buy a time share on Kurt….please..?_

**Chapter One**

Kitty phased through the bedroom door carefully holding a bowl of soup in front of her; the room was in pitch darkness when she entered but she knew the occupant was awake from the glowing golden eyes glaring balefully in her direction.

"Hey Kurt, how are you feeling? I, like, brought you some soup."

The golden orbs widened in fear and the light blinked on suddenly, the cord pulled by a long and agile blue tail.

"_YOU_ brought me soup?!" Kurt's voice was incredulous. "Are you trying to kill me?"

Kitty flushed red and slammed the bowl down on the bedside table causing hot soup to splash over the sides.

"There's no need to be like that! I'm trying to do a nice thing, Kurt, it's not my fault your sick."

"Oh no?" Kurt raised one eyebrow. "Whose cake did I eat this morning when I was mysteriously alright?"

"Are you trying to blame my birthday cake?"

Kurt looked up at her and frowned as if thinking.

"Er, let me think about that…JA!!"

Kitty spluttered in apoplectic rage and advanced on Kurt menacingly.

"I was up all night cooking that cake you ungrateful, blue..er..blue..er.."

"I wouldn't come any closer if I were you." Kurt gulped turning a darker shade of blue than usual; his fur rippled in distress as he choked once and then was sick all over the floor.

"Mein Gott in Himmel," he gasped falling back against the pillows. "Was did you put in that cake? Cyanide?"

"Ew!" Kitty jumped back looking disgusted. "I'll get Jean to clear it up."

"Don't make Jean do it, it was you cake that caused it, _Catherine!_"

"Don't Catherine me, Kurt."

"Why not, Catherine? Was are you going to do?" Kurt glanced sideways at the soup before groaning. "On second thoughts, you could always cook me to death."

"You'll be sorry for this you..you…DEMON!"

With that scathing epithet Kitty turned on her heel and stalked out calling for Jean to come and use her powers to clear up the mess Kurt had made.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Downstairs Professor Xavier felt a familiar tug at the edge of his mind, it was one he had felt each day for almost two years now.

"You must please excuse me for a moment, Logan."

Charles Xavier spun his wheelchair towards the door and set off towards the bathroom, once safely ensconced in a cubicle he pressed his fingertips to his temples and concentrated.

Almost immediately he felt the barriers of Kurt's mind open up to him as the young blue mutant slipped into sleep; Charles began the daily ritual of mending the damage of the barriers he had placed in the mind, they eroded bit by bit each day and needed constant strengthening.

He knew that no-one else in the Institute would understand, or allow him to continue, invading Kurt's mind without his knowledge – he had long ago suppressed the feeling of wrongness that came with invading a consciousness that had not invited him; this was necessary.

With a blanch of shock he realised that one barrier had almost completely disintegrated; nothing like this had ever happened before, the barriers usually had some small erosion but nothing as vast as this hole in the mental wall; it was as if the memories inside were so potent they had blasted their way out of confinement.

As Charles repaired the wall he shuddered to imagine what would happen if all the barriers he had carefully put into to place were to fail; three hours later when he finally rolled down the corridors to his room he was exhausted but satisfied.


	2. Forgotten memories

_A/N:- There are German phrases in the dream sequence for continuity purposes; translations are provided in () after each phrase._

_Also I apologise for my depiction of Kurt's accent, I figured it was better not to try, only certain German words are used (e.g. was for what) as for the rest you will have to imagine the fuzzy elf's beautiful voice._

_Any and all dream sequences throughout this, or any of, my stories are in italics…thanks and good night_

**Chapter Two**

Kurt tried to ignore the vague apprehension building in his stomach; ever since his argument with Kitty he had felt uneasy, even slightly scared and he couldn't put his finger on the reason why.

Letting out a heavy sigh he concentrated on relaxing his muscles and ignoring the churning in his stomach; as ever when he felt sleep start to claim him he got the sense that someone was stood next to him, watching him.

"_Lassen Sie es nicht weg erhalten!" (Don't let it get away!)_

_Kurt jumped at the sound of the angry voice, turning around he saw a priest walking at the head of a large crowd; he had a crucifix in his left hand and was clearly terrified._

_They were clearly hunting something and Kurt started to look around him to see if he could help, he wondered briefly why they were advancing in his direction but dismissed it as unimportant._

"_Lassen Sie es nicht weg erhalten!" (Don't let it get away!)_

_The cry came again from closer; a small child flung a rock from an open window and chanted in a sing-song voice._

"_Ein Dämon! Ein Dämon!" (A demon! A demon!)_

_A demon? Where? Kurt span in a circle looking for the demon; of course he would help the priest and villagers catch it, even if it was probably just a wild animal._

_As the crowd surged forwards as one Kurt heard a woman cry out, screaming, her voice so filled with pain and horror it tore right through Kurt. The villagers seemed not to notice and kept moving forwards as one; Kurt caught sight of the woman, apart from the crowd she knelt on the floor clearly sobbing._

Kurt jerked upright in his bed suddenly, large hands gripped his shoulders tightly; his own voice cried out in a tone so filled with fear he didn't recognise it as his own until he felt the rasping in his throat from the load cry.

"ICH NICHT EIN DÄMON!" (I'm not a demon!)

The dream slipped away from his mind like sand through his fingers until he couldn't even remember what he'd dreamt about; his fur was clumped together with sweat and his tail was still lashing wildly in agitation, and the large hands still held tight to his shoulders.

Blinking his luminescent eyes they finally focused on Logan who was sitting on the end of his bed looking worried.

"Hey, elf. You back with us?" The grip on Kurt's shoulders slackened as Logan realised Kurt was awake.

"Ja. Was happened?"

"You did." Logan let his hands fall to his sides, he kept an eye on Kurt; worried he would start crying again. "I was on my way to the kitchen when I heard you yelling, came in to see what was wrong and found you shouting in German loud enough to wake the whole mansion."

Kurt raised a hand to push the hair out of his face and was surprised to find his cheeks were wet with tears.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, you couldn't help it." Logan rose as if to go, the next question came out as though it cost great effort. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Nein, danke Professor Logan. I don't even remember what I dreamt about."

Logan grunted once in acknowledgment and left, making a mental note to talk to Professor Xavier about it in the morning, the way Kurt had been screaming in his sleep was not 'nothing' and needed to be sorted out.

As Kurt lay down once again he felt his eyes close almost at once; his sleep was untroubled and when he awoke the next morning he barely remembered his conversation with Logan let alone the nightmare.


	3. Unexpected alliances

**Chapter Three**

Kitty bit her lip as she sat cross-legged on her bed; her eyes darted nervously from one pamphlet to another, her entire bed was littered with the small pieces of paper advertising various attractions around the Bayville area.

"Rogue?"

Rogue lifted her head sleepily at the sound of her name, glancing at the clock on her bedside table she groaned and then glared at Kitty.

"It's 2.30 in the morning, what the hell are ya doing waking me up?"

"What do you think Kurt would prefer, the circus or the funfair or the giant maze?"

Rogue blinked her eyes blearily and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"I thought ya already got him a birthday present, didn't ya?"

"Yeah," Kitty rolled her eyes as if Rogue were being deliberately stupid. "But I spoilt his birthday; because of me he, like, spent the whole of his birthday in the bathroom."

"So?"

"So I want to get him something to make up for it, and if I take him somewhere we can pretend it's his birthday again."

Rogue grunted once in acknowledgement and lay down again.

"Rogue!" Kitty's voice was shrill with annoyance. "You didn't tell me which you thought he would prefer."

Without opening her eyes Rogue reached a hand across to Kitty's bed and pointed to a pamphlet at random.

"Thanks Rogue."

Smiling, Kitty swept the remaining leaflets and other paraphernalia onto the floor and placed the one in her hand carefully on the nightstand.

_Look out Kurt;_ she thought _the circus is coming to town._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Todd hopped slowly into the main living room of the Brotherhood's boarding house; for the last few days he had felt unaccountably lethargic, even getting up on a morning took twice the effort it used to.

Sitting on the couches already were Lance, who was playing solitaire with half a pack of cards, and Fred who was steadily munching his way through a foot long sandwich filled with something foul-smelling.

"Does anyone else feel tired today, yo?"

Lance gave a non-committal shrug and Fred completely ignored him; Todd settled on his haunches and closed his eyes, hearing footsteps he opened his eyes to see Pietro strolling slowly into the room.

"That is not natural, yo. Since when has he ever _walked_ anywhere?"

"Shut up, Toad!" Lance said, looking up from his game.

"Yeah, go bug someone else." Pietro scowled down at the green-skinned boy and flopped onto a beanbag in the corner.

Sighing, Todd heaved himself to his feet and hopped away into the kitchen; opening the cupboards he found more of the pre-packaged ready meals that Mystique had started to provide since she had arrived back at the house a week ago.

Using his long tongue to flick the switch for the kettle he plucked a pot noodle from the shelf and peeled back the lid; once the water had boiled he devoured the small meal hungrily and yawned.

"I'm going to bed." Todd muttered to himself.

He barely managed to reach his room before he fell into a deep sleep, no longer caring about the unnatural lethargy that lay over the whole house.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Wolverine stood in the empty car parking lot enjoying the sharp wind on his face; dawn was just breaking behind him but much of the world was still in darkness.

He raised his face to the sky and inhaled deeply allowing the tang of the early morning air to sting the back of his nose and throat, shaking himself slightly to force concentration he inhaled again, more slowly this time, catching the scents on the air and searching through them for a familiar one – he found none.

He growled softly, the person he was meeting was late and he hadn't long before he had to back at the mansion so nobody knew he'd been out.

"You came."

The voice behind him was soft and low, it made him jump visibly which he was annoyed about; he hadn't caught or recognized her scent; spinning quickly he came face to face with the beautiful brown haired woman he had met several times in situations like this.

"Of course I came; we're in this together."

The woman's upper lip curled in distaste at the thought of being allied with the tall, muscular mutant in front of her.

"It's imperative we get him away from Xavier, the longer he stays there the more danger he's in."

Wolverine nodded slowly, he had known this day was coming but that didn't make it any easier.

"It won't be easy."

"If you want, I can do it."

Logan shook his head and snorted with derisive laughter.

"As if you could get close enough to take him; better leave this to me, bub."

"Don't call me 'bub'; you know my name well enough."

Scowling darkly Logan swung his leg over his motorcycle and gunned the engine; spinning the machine so that a shower of dirt scattered over the surprised woman he smirked and rode away.

After watching Wolverine ride away in the light of the dawn the chestnut-haired beauty span on her heel and strode away, her features seemed to shimmer and change until all that was left was a pile of clothes as a raven flew away.

Mystique laughed internally as she flew swiftly over the sleeping town, her plans were proceeding nicely.


	4. The beast within

**Chapter 4**

The morning sunlight glared brightly onto Kurt's face as somebody ripped open the curtains, groaning and mumbling generic curses in both German and English he turned over and pulled the covers over his head.

"Wake up, Kurt!" Kitty's voice was bright and cheerful as she tugged on the duvet.

"Kitty?" Two golden eyes appeared, narrowed suspiciously. "Vas are you doing up so early on a Saturday?"

"It's a special day today; we're going to the circus."

Sighing, Kurt heaved himself up onto his elbows and looked at his best friend in confusion.

"The circus?"

"Uh huh."

"Why would we go to the circus?"

"Well, I thought since your birthday was spoiled we could, maybe, celebrate it again. So I got us tickets to the circus."

She shoved a brightly covered leaflet under his nose which read _'Jardine's Circus Extraordinaire'_; something about the name seemed familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Danke, Kitty, I really appreciate it. But you still haven't told me why we have to be up so early."

"Professor Logan's called us for a Danger Room session."

"Mein Gott im Himmel, tell him I'm still sick."

Kurt flopped back down onto his pillow and closed his eyes trying to recall the dream he'd been having; Kitty smiled slightly and wrapped her hands around the long blue tail that was hanging over the side of the bed, getting a firm grip she gave the tail a sharp yank.

Kurt yelped loudly and leapt out of bed, he stood facing Kitty panting heavily, white-hot rage flowed through him obscuring his vision with a red mist; his tail lashed wildly and his teeth bared themselves in a ferocious sounding growl. Kitty shrank back in fear and confusion as the agile blue tail wrapped itself tightly around her wrist, squeezing so tightly that she gasped in pain.

It was the gasp of pain that made Kurt come to his senses; colour flooding his cheeks he released his grip and was mortified to see bruising already starting to show.

"Kitty...I…I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Kitty remained sat on the bed, he face was pale and she was trembling violently; he large brown eyes stared up a Kurt, hurt and confused.

"Kitty?! Bitte, say something. I'm sorry….bitte…please…Kitty?"

Tears began to roll silently down Kitty's face as she held he bruised arm close to her body and continued regarding Kurt with frightened eyes.

Unable to bear the overwhelming feeling of remorse and shame Kurt teleported away from the room, away from the awful sight of Kitty crying; he landed heavily on a stone floor and lay there too ashamed and confused to care where he was.

_**(Meanwhile)**_

Wolverine paced back and forth across the Danger Room floor; an unlit cigar was clamped between his teeth and his hands were thrust in the pockets of his jeans, his footsteps were the only sound as he continued to pace.

_Where are they? What could be taking so long?_

Trying not to quell the unfamiliar feeling of panic rising in his chest he resisted the urge to go looking for them; there was no reason they wouldn't come, after all he called Danger Room sessions all the time, why would they believe this was any different.

But as the minutes ticked on and the two young mutants didn't arrive he began to wonder if somehow they knew what he had been planning for them.

Unable to wait any longer Logan strode from the Danger Room to go and find Kurt himself.

Time was running out and it was now or never.

_A/N:- Really sorry about the wait, hope you are still wanting to read this story. I promise there have been good reasons for the delays and I will try uber-hard to write much more frequently._

_Also...press the review button...you know you want to. I live off reviews and the more I get the more I write...(tee hee...blackmail)_


End file.
